


The End of It All

by fandomfangirl31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The End, alternative ending, cas, castiel - Freeform, chuck - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfangirl31/pseuds/fandomfangirl31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how supernatural would end?  Join Cas as he struggles with the hardest choice of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of It All

Castiel knew what had to be done. This was the final sacrifice. He would be able to return to Heaven, triumphant, to the family he had so long ago betrayed. He knew he would be forgiven and greeted with open arms. He could do this. He had to do this.

Cas turned to the figure at his feet. He had been in this position before, many years ago. He remembered thinking, “How could I kill this man. The man who protected me, who cared for me when no one else would.” But curing him hadn’t worked. And this was no longer that same man, Cas told himself as he stared into the black eyes of Dean Winchester. 

Oh how Cas remembered those stunning green eyes. How they would almost seem to shimmer in the sunlight. They were so much brighter than Sam’s had been. Cas winced. No, no, he couldn’t afford to think about what had been. Those eyes are gone. It doesn’t matter whether they are demon or not. All that is left is darkness.

Castiel forced himself to stare into the face before him. Dean stared back, his eyes now green again. “I can’t stop this,” he muttered. He raised his voice a little, “You know I can’t, Cas.” His eyes welled up with tears. “The things I’ve done, the people I’ve killed. I deserve it” His voice was so hoarse, it pained Cas to hear him speak.

Cas didn’t say anything. He was afraid no words would come. After a moment of silence, Cas finally spoke, his voice almost as hoarse as Dean’s. “You know it is I who must do this. I cannot let you walk free.” Dean lowered his gaze. “Yes,” he said, so quietly Cas barely heard him. Castiel paused, the First Blade in his hand. He took a few deep breaths. “Dammit Cas! Do it, you coward!” Dean yelled, his eyes once again black. Cas stepped forward and knelt, his lips almost touching Dean’s. “I love you,” he breathed as he drove the Blade through Dean Winchester’s heart.

Cas stepped back, trembling. He couldn’t return home after what he had done. He didn’t deserve it. Though his family would forgive him, Castiel knew he could never live with himself. A tear fell onto the dusty floor of the church. Slowly, Cas drew out his angel blade. “I’m sorry, Father,” he murmured. 

Chuck smiled sadly as he typed the final words of the Winchester Gospel. “Goodbye Castiel."


End file.
